Floating on Ice Water
by Magicant257
Summary: Panda and Ice bear are best brothers but when somethings happen will it become more?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: I don't own we bare bears CN and Daniel Chong Does!**_

It was a cool autumn night in San Francisco, The wind was active tonight as it blew against the trees.

Panda sat in his room on his cell phone, and ice bear sat in the living room as he knitting panda and grizz a little sweater as it was getting a little colder lately and he figured they'd need it.

Panda giggled to himself as he swiped on to the next meme on his phone. Even though he worried a bit

if grizz was doing ok at that sleepover some nice humans invited him too, he brushed it off and let himself relax.

All was going well until...as panda put his phone down and got up from his bed to get a snack his heartbeat stopped for a good few seconds as he saw the worst thing sitting in front of his door.

 **A Rat.** A pretty big one too as it noticed panda and bared its yellow fangs at him.

Panda let out an earth shattering scream as he doubled over and fell back onto his bed. He gave a little whimper as he began to cry a bit. _W-w-what do I do? That rat looks rabid, I can't just kick it out...I couldn't even kick the mouse out I had ice bear's help..but im pretty sure he's asleep now...GAH why am I so..-_

His train of thought was cut off as he heard a _**SNAP**_ come and a quick squeak come from the door.

As he pulled his face out of his pillow he looked over to see ice bear by the doorway. And the rat caught in the trap.

"Ice bear hopes panda is ok." Ice bear said as he went over to panda.

"Y-yeah i'm ok,that rat just gave me a little scare.." He gave off a little forced laugh

Being honest he knew what he said was a complete play down as he was actually terrified, and still trying to calm down now.

Ice bear looked at first and thought panda was just scared but at a closer look saw his eyes red? Like he was crying.

Ice bear eyes widened a bit as he brought panda in a tiny embrace and assured "Ice bear says you're ok, the rat is gone, your safe." He said as he gave him a pat.

Panda shocked a bit at the sudden embrace hugged back confused at why the sudden embrace until he realized his eyes probably gave it away..

Ice bear broke apart from the embrace and said "Ice bear will go finish the sweaters he is knitting."

"Wait." Panda piped as he grabbed ice bear's paw.

"Before you go, How about you and me do some snapchat?"

Ice bear looked at panda a bit confused. "Explain to ice bear what snapchat is." Ice bear questioned

"Oh, well snapchat is this app where you take a bunch of pictures and add text and etc to it for fun!" Panda smiled.

After ice bear stood there and contemplated on doing it for a second, he nodded in agreement "Ok Ice bear will partake in snap chat."

"Alright!" Panda beamed as he pulled ice bear into the living room and whipped out his phone, opening the app and beginning the first picture. Adding _#Holla_ to the first one.

While Ice bear slightly iffy about it at first he warmed up to it, as he smiled and laughed with panda in taking the photo's. And even suggesting what to write on the next one!

This all felt new to ice bear...To laugh AND smile. This felt a little off as ice bear spoke on the 10th snapchat

"Ice bear is done with the snapchatting, he would like to continue with the sweaters now."

"Aw ok.." Panda said a little disappointed as he began to walk off, Ice bear planned to go over to the sewing kit but lost footing as he unfortunately fell on top of panda.

From the way it looked if one were to come in they would think ice bear and panda were a couple,

As Ice bear was on top of panda sitting on his crotch.

Panda felt a strange feeling...it was a little awkward but he felt...butterflies for some strange reason!

And Ice bear looked down at panda, he felt...a strange nice feeling of dominance...he felt passion...maybe even love? He shook it off as he remembered he was on top of panda.

"Ice bear apologizes." He spoke as he got off panda, The thought of him on top of panda still lingering in his head.

"O-oh its ok." Panda stammered as he blushed and went off to his room shutting the door to spend some time alone as he felt like he was living one of those cheesy romance movies right now..

but with ice bear?

 _ **Author's Note: I'd like to say this isn't incest as they aren't related so don't flame! Review review review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: I don't own we bare bears! Obviously.**

Ice bear prepared breakfast with his same stolid face, but deep down his mind was racing about

what happened last night...how he felt.

Dirty thoughts with panda began to appear in his mind, he could barely focus on the strawberries now as he dozed off a bit before remembering that they were bros! Isn't it wrong to think that way….about panda?! Ice bear thought, He made up in his mind then avoiding panda until the feeling leaves were the best way to handle this situation. He went back into focus giving a little sigh as he continued to cut up the strawberries for the french toast.

Panda groggily got up rubbing his eyes as he gave a yawn. He held bags under his eyes as he barely got any sleep. What happened between him and Ice bear kept him up all night. He sorta wanted more of that..he really...just wanted to be with Ice bear?! After searching online for a couple of hours he found out that he may be bisexual. And the fact he felt infatuated with Ice bear confirmed it. The chubby bear slowly rised out of bed with a tiny moan, He had no idea how he was going to handle this...he thought to just pretend and act like everything is normal.

As panda stepped into the living room he looked over to see Ice bear and Grizz sitting next to each other and already eating… _This is strange… why didn't Ice bear call me and say its ready? And why is he sitting next to grizz? He usually sits across from me.._ Panda just brushed it off and sat next to grizz grabbing a plate.

"Oh hey pan pan! Finally your up! I thought me and Ice bear were gonna have to shake you up!" Grizz laughed, giving Panda a friendly pat.

"Yeah yeah.." Panda remarked as he hung his head a bit low and began to eat. He gave an occasional look to ice bear but he didn't even look in his direction.

"Is something wrong panda?" Grizz asked as he looked at panda a bit worried, he was mostly playing with his strawberries and making an occasional sad sigh. "I'm ok...I'm just still trying to wake up." Panda replied as he gave a yawn.

"Oh, well alright!" Grizz said as he went back to eating.

Panda then asked a question he wished he sorta didn't ask "So how did your slumber party go grizz?"

Grizz's eyes widened as he began to yap on for almost 5 minutes straight about every single thing, every single detail, EVERYTHING that happened at the sleepover.

Grizz was about to continue about the ride back but panda cut him off saying, "Ok grizz, That's all I needed to know!" He gave a little laugh as Grizz laughed a bit too saying "Alright Alright I'll stop there."

Ice bear picked up everyone's plates as grizz continued to talk, And finally for the first time today Ice bear chimed in "Ice bear says we need to go grocery shopping."

Grizz stopped his laughing and whipped around to ice bear and nodded "Oh alright! Just let me get my wallet." Grizz got up from his chair and went into his room.

Leaving Panda and Ice bear alone in the room it left an awkward silence for a good minute.

"H-hey?" Panda quavered. Ice bear just continued to clean the plates, pretending he didn't hear panda.

Panda felt a little sting of disappointment as he lowered his head.

Grizz came barreling back in bellowing "I have the wallet you guys, lets bearstack!"

Panda watched as Ice bear went to grizz and whisper something… and Grizz nodded saying "ok."

And Grizz got on top of Ice bear on all fours. "W-wait what's this?!" Panda exclaimed as he saw the new looking bearstack.

"Ice bear said he wants you on top of the stack." Grizz shrugged. Panda looked at it and gave a sad sigh getting on top of grizz on all fours. And they went out into town!

 _ **Time Skip: After The Shopping**_

Panda breathed a sigh of relief as he got home from the farmer's market. He was both emotionally and physically exhausted. It seemed like most of the time Ice bear and Grizz were together, And a lot of times Grizz and Ice bear lost Panda in the crowd with Panda having to run back to them when he spots them.

Panda felt they didn't even care that they couldn't find him when they lost him like 3 times! He felt...useless like the runt compared to them. And it didn't help since he still was thinking about

Ice bear too.

As the other two brothers came and unloaded, Panda went off into his room and closed the door figuring he needed a nap to take his mind off of this..

Panda woke up but he didn't feel refreshed...he felt bad still. He groaned as he got up from the bed. He looked at the night sky realizing its probably dinner time. The scent he smelled confirmed it as he exited his room to see grizz and ice bear...already eating pizza.

He looked over at the receipt and saw as it said in bold **"MEAT LOVER'S PIZZA x2"**

Grizz looked over at panda and asked "Hey pan pan what'-" He was cut off as Panda threw down the receipt and ran to his room slamming the door crying. Croaking and terrible sobbing.

Grizz was about to get up and comfort but ice bear put a paw on his as he said "Ice bear thinks Panda just needs to cool off, and have some time to himself."  
Grizz looked at Ice bear slightly unsure but listened and continued to eat.

After 10 mins Panda's croaking cries turned into silent tears. He didn't feel like a brother… he didn't feel happy here anymore...he was hungry, and upset! He felt like a huge burden to the two, and he decided now he's gonna lighten their load...and just run away. He grabbed his strawberry clutch and his phone/charger and went out a window before going into town..

Grizz still worried decided to see what was wrong, "Hey pan pan can I come..." He gave a knock and the door creaked open, With no one it. There was no note, no nothing...The bed looked neatly put together, everything looked clean...but this didn't look right.

"I-Ice BEAR PANDA'S GONE!" He cried as he began to cry a bit. He wanted his little baby bro back at home and safe pretty soon. Ice bear came into the room and looked to see he was gone...and immediately felt **REGRET**.

 **Author's Note: Review And No flames please!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: I do not own we bare bears! Daniel Chong and Cartoon Network does.**_

Ice bear stood in panda's room in complete shock. He couldn't believe that his baby brother Panda would just run away! This was new even for Panda..

Ice bear went back to reality though as Grizz's desperate wailing were now ringing in his ears.

Ice bear went over to grizz putting a paw on his shoulder "Ice bear needs Grizz to calm down, Ice bear believes we can find Panda if Grizz and Ice Bear put our heads together."

Grizz quieted down as he looked at Ice Bear. He then brought him into a tight hug "I really hope so, I want panda home soon, anything can happen to him out there.."

* * *

Panda sat on the bus with his strawberry clutch tightly gripped in his paw,his phone lie buried inside the clutch. He shook his leg a tiny bit nervous as he looked left to right.

Panda collected the money he saved up for the newest high tech phone he saw online, It was held in positive esteem and he was determined to get it.

But now he looked down at the money. He had exactly 850 dollars so far in there, he knew he had only 200 more dollars more to go however this was a pressing concern and Panda felt he had to use the money for this instead, although he could only stay a good 2 weeks there that was enough time for him to get that open job as a barista.

The bus screeched to a stop as panda stepped off as he now stood in front of what he considered "The fanciest hotel in San Diego." With a free breakfast, Vending machines, Elevators, Comfortable beds, And a pool! Panda thought of it as a 5 star hotel! A little scared about leaving his brothers his heart reminded him of everything that happened lately and his timidness turned into determination as he wiped a tear and went for the entrance of the hotel.

* * *

It was 11:45 pm, Ice bear and Grizz sat at the laptop, as Grizz after brainstorming for about an hour suggested they track Panda's phone and it'll show exactly where he is. They went onto the phone tracker site and an entry popped up asking _**What is the number of the phone you wish to find?**_

Grizz bared a worried look as he realized he had no idea what his number was. "Ice I have no idea what Panda's phone number even is! Do you have a clue?" Ice Bear began to ponder for a moment.. "Ice Bear has no idea BUT Ice bear may have a lead for what Panda's number is." Ice Bear dragged Grizz into Panda's room and pulled up one of his stuffed animals to show a slip of paper with the phone number scribbled on. "Ice Bear remembers Panda wrote his number and studied it to remember it, In case someone asks him for his number." Ice bear told Grizz as he went back to the laptop with Grizz eagerly following behind. "Alright enough talk lets find where Panda is!" Grizz said a bit anxiously as he was shaking out of anticipation.

After a good minute of gps tracking it showed these exact words in bold

" **SAN DIEGO CALIFORNIA, FLOWERS AVENUE, SHAMROCK HOTEL 34562."**

Both of their eyes widened at the address, Going from San Francisco to San Diego was an 8 hour trip!

"Alright..we can't do anything as of right now so we might as well pack for the trip and leave in the morning.." Grizz said a bit hopeful as he got up and went to his room to pack.

Ice bear breathed a worried sigh and went to the fridge to pack the only thing he needed, his axe.

 _ **Author's Note: I'm so glad its getting the nice reviews, favorites, and etc it makes me feel really special :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I do not own we bare bears once again OBVIOUSLY!**

The morning sun rose as it peaked over the clouds. It's blissful light would be relaxing for any normal person, But for Ice bear and Grizz it was different as they stood outside at the bus stop waiting.

Both of them were festering in there own worry for how Panda was and if he was safe. The train of thought was interrupted by the sudden screech of a bus that stood in front of them. The doors swung open as the bears gave the driver a bus pass and sat next to each other.

Grizz sat with his head lowered down, He couldn't believe this was even happening! He started to ramble in his own mind. _I can't believe we're on a bus at 6 am going on an 8 hour trip, This never would of happened if I talked to him sooner…, I'm gonna give him the biggest bear hug when I find him!_

Grizz then tapped Ice bear and asked him as he held his head down a bit in shame "Ice Bear are we bad brothers for this?"

"Grizz isn't a bad brother, It is Ice Bear who is the bad brother." Ice bear simply responded monotonously. Grizz's head went up now as he looked at him with curiosity. "What do you mean you are the only bad brother?" Grizz questioned

Ice bear's expression changed a bit as his face looked a bit guilty, and for a few minutes he was silent looking down and not saying anything.

"Well?" Grizz pressed on as he grew a bit agitated by Ice Bear's unwillingness to talk now.

With a sigh Ice Bear began "Ice Bear intentionally ignored Panda all day when he was last at the bear cave, and Ice Bear used Grizz to help him avoid Panda."

Grizz's eyes widened and he sat down upon hearing the confession as he was about to faint from shock. His shock quickly turned into anger and disappointment as he stood up and towered over Ice Bear with crossed arms.

"I can't believe you did this! You made our little Pan Pan run away! And you used me in your little plan of ignoring him! I'd never want to isolate Panda he's our little baby and now he's at some hotel probably scared and alone!" Grizz exclaimed as he turned away from the bear now taking angry stomps to the other side of the bus.

Ice bear breathed a sigh as he knew Grizz was right. And for the first 4 hours Grizz sat angrily on the other side of the bus not breathing a word to his brother.

* * *

But another question went into his head and the anger subsided. Grizz went over to Ice Bear still a bit mad and asked "So why did you want to ignore Panda anyways?" He asked a bit harshly.

Ice Bear expression turned into one in surprise at the question. "..Ice Bear ignored Panda because Ice Bear loves Panda."

"What! That's not a good reason, I love Panda too but I'd never ignor-" Grizz began to say

"ICE BEAR LOVES PANDA MORE THAN A BROTHER SHOULD LOVE A BROTHER." Ice Bear loudly interjected as the bus went silent now. Ice bear then covered his mouth as he didn't mean for his voice to echo off the bus." The atmosphere was tense as Grizz's face held one of surprise. He'd never hear his brother yell before and this was new.

The bus driver looked in the back of the bus concerned, Hey are you guys alright back there? You know there's no fighting allowed on the bus." He stated.

"Uh yeah everything is good back here!" Grizz replied as he sat by Ice Bear. "So..does this mean you have romantic feelings for Panda? And you avoided him because of it?" Grizz asked

"Ice Bear avoided Panda because he was afraid things in the bearstack may become awkward if him and Panda were to be romantic. Also Grizz may feel a bit awkward too having his brothers dating." Ice Bear answered.

"Dude! I would have been totally ok with you two dating! While it may be a little awkward having my bros dating I'd know you two are happy. And that's what matters." Grizz said as he gave him a big bear hug "And sorry for snapping on you earlier. I had no idea." Grizz apologized

"Ice Bear is sorry for using you to ignore Panda." Ice bear replied as he hugged back.

"Aw lets forget about that!, That's in the past and now we just need to find Panda." Grizz replied

"Hey bro it'd be really cute if you and Panda become a thing, Maybe some day when I get a boyfriend or a Girlfriend we could go on double date!" Grizz grinned as his cheeriness was back.

"Grizz is Bi?" Ice bear asked surprised.

"Yeah bro, I thought I told you about that already?" Grizz responded a bit puzzled.

And the bus ride it was spent with Ice and Grizz Bonding. Grizz was about to say one more thing but was cut off as the bus halted at a harsh screech, he heard the driver say "We are now in San Diego!" The bus door opened as Grizz and Ice got off.

"Ok..now where is the hotel Panda's in..." Grizz said to himself as he looked around.

Ice Bear poked Grizz and pointed towards just across the street was the hotel. Grizz whipped his head around to see the hotel. It looked decent! Panda was here? He thought to himself as he and Ice Bear went across the street and into the hotel.  
As soon as they went in they were welcomed with the fresh breeze of cool air, and the fresh scent strawberries. The hotel while it didn't look like a 5 star it definitely didn't look bad or mediocre.

Grizz was about to go up to the front desk until at the corner of his eyes there it laid. A sign that said _**FREE DONUTS! TAKE AS MANY AS YOU WANT~STAFF**_

Grizz didn't waste the opportunity as he bolted over to the box beginning to devour the donuts.

While the clerk was about to tell Grizz they were for people staying only she figured it was too late now to pipe in.

Ice Bear went up to the clerk as he was about to ask her Panda's room but the question was already asked as Panda came in the entrance with a barista uniform on and Chinese food.

Panda's heart dropped when he saw his brothers! One statring him dead in the face, The other just pigging out on hotel donuts!

He dropped his Chinese food bag upon seeing Ice Bear. The feelings of intimacy were still there but it also stung...thinking about it now.  
Grizz looked away from the donuts to see Panda at the doorway, and he immediately bolted up to him embracing him in a tight bear hug.

"OH MY GOSH PANDA ITS GREAT WE FINALLY FOUND YOU! WE HAVE OUR LITTLE BABY BACK." He rocked him back and forth  
"Grizz let go!" He said squirming out of the embrace. "Why are you even hugging me? Shouldn't you be having fun with Ice Bear." He said coldly as he picked up the food and went to the elevator going up to his room.

"Pan Pan wait!" Grizz yelled as he chased him to the elevator with a Ice Bear following behind.

 **Author's Note: I love you guys like the story so far! Keep on reviewing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I don't own we bare bears!**

The elevator shaft with panda zoomed up and went in a sudden halt as it stopped at the second floor.

Panda quickly stepped off and proceeded to go into his home well hotel room to be frank, he swiftly shut the door but was shocked as it was easily pushed back open.

He looked back to see Grizz in the doorway as he bared a look of concern. Ice Bear was behind Grizz with the same stoic face.

"Why are you guys even following me?! Why can't you just go back home and leave me..It's obvious you two don't think much of me anyways." Panda hissed, he angrily stomped over to where his bed was and plopped down, He could feel his face heating up from anger.

"Panda that's enough!" Grizz growled as he took heavy stomps towards Panda.

The Panda Bear now flinched as he began to whimper, He braced for a heavy hit from Grizz, but was proven wrong as he felt Grizz's big frame attach to him. Grizz embraced Panda as he asked

"Why would you think we hate you? Or think of you as less? I love you Panda, Your my baby bro and you're the glue of this whole family...without glue things won't stay where they are. Me and Ice Bear are the paper and you keep us...together! Without you, who would show us the latest memes? Who would tell us about all the new trendy restaurants in town? Who would man the GPS so we don't get lost in the city? Panda you hold so much importance to us, a-and I just don't want you to leave again...I don't want ANY of my bros to leave...you guys have been here with me since cubs, when we were homeless and only had a box, I..." Tears welled up in his eyes as tears flowed. Grizz was crying in the room as he held tightly onto Panda now.

Panda looked down at Grizz, he wanted to cry with Grizz but he couldn't..so he just patted his back and gave a sigh

"You know none of this happened if you and ice would just told each other how you felt! You guys are holding too many secrets from each other. And your misunderstanding is only doing harm! I want you guys to talk now!" Grizz sobbed as he got up from the bed and left slamming the door behind him.

As he wiped his eyes he looked down to see he held the card to the door to unlock it..without it Ice and Panda aren't leaving, They're locked inside.

Panda looked to see Ice Bear, He seemed a bit surprised at the outburst but he still held that emotionless face.

Seeing Ice Bear still made him a bit peeved off as he got up and went to the door saying "I'm gonna go to the lobb-" He jiggled at the door handle and looked down to see the card wasn't in the slot.

"Aw what the heck! It's locked!" He impatiently jiggled at the doorknob and gave up as he went back to the bed and plopped down.

"So Grizz said you were hiding something? What is it?" he asked a bit curious now.

And to Panda's surprise, he saw Ice Bear's face turn into one of mild fear. "Ice Bear will tell you WHEN panda comes back him to the Bear Cave." Ice Bear replied as his stolid face reappeared.

Panda then said "Ok..but tell me, why did you ignore me this whole time before? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Panda did nothing but be Panda, Ice Bear is the one who did/think wrong and he thought ignoring you would solve the issue." Ice Bear replied as he rubbed the back of his head with his paw.

"But what was the issue?!" Panda pressured on as he was getting a bit more curious on what was happening.

Ice bear gave a low growl and then said "When Panda fell on top of Ice Bear it made him feel…"

"Uncomfortable?" was all he can utter as his heart felt a big pang, it hurt and it sorta showed in his face

"Why is Panda Sad?" Ice Bear asked as he inched closer and wrapped an arm around him.

"I-it's just I really kinda enjoyed that...Ah I'm so sorry that must sound really creepy I'm so sorry!" He buried his head into his arms now as he sobbed a bit. The anxiety and stress were killing him. But as he was breaking down, he felt Ice bear bring his face up now. Panda blushed and asked "I-Ice Bear?"

He said nothing as he brought his nose with Panda's and did an Eskimo kiss.

The atmosphere in the room got thick and Panda was about to lean in and do a real kiss but was cut off as he heard the door swing open. He fell away from Ice Bear and looked shocked to see Grizz with the card.  
"Sorry bros..I may have tooken the card on accident, but did you guys make up at least while I was gone?" He asked hopefully, his face looked a bit tired.

Panda and Ice looked at each other before saying "Yes." and hugging each other once more.

"AAAH! That's good.." He yawned as he plopped in the bed across from panda.

"We should rest here and leave in the morning. Sound like a plan?" Grizz asked

Panda then said "No. I payed for two months and...I want you guys to stay here with me!"

He grinned bringing Ice and Grizz into a hug.

"Oh ok Panda.." Grizz yawned as he laid in the bed and passed out, slumbering peacefully.

"Wait...if Grizz has one bed to himself, Because I know he's difficult to sleep with..then that means." He looked at Ice Bear and Ice Bear shrugged as he got in and rolled over to sleep.

Panda while hesitant slowly opened up the covers and got in too..even if it felt a little awkward it felt nice sleeping with him."

 **Author's Note: This is the end! Last chapter folks!….of the first installment. Expect a second installment some day soon!**


End file.
